


Saving The World

by redcandle17



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - Martin
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-18
Updated: 2010-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-07 09:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/pseuds/redcandle17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asha is asked to help Melisandre save the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving The World

Asha didn't trust the red priestess's smile. She knew that if not for Stannis Baratheon's stubborn insistence that the Greyjoys were mere rebel lords, never kings, she would have been given to Melisandre's holy flames. She had never been one for religion and her uncle's piety had often grated on her nerves, but Aeron didn't seem so bad now. _The men he drowns revive. I doubt the same can be said for the people she burns._

"May I come in?"

She could come in; she could have Asha dragged out; she could have her moved to far less pleasant quarters. With Stannis gone, she could even have her burned. Asha opened the door wider and stepped back, allowing Melisandre to enter.

"I need your help, Asha."

Asha raised an eyebrow. "How can I help you?" _Other than offering myself as a sacrifice._

Melisandre took her hand. "It's nothing unpleasant. On the contrary, everyone who has helped me found it rather pleasurable."

Asha was shocked by the warmth of her hands. It was bitterly cold outside and the woman had crossed the yard without gloves; her hands should feel like ice. She tried to focus on what Melisandre had said. _Pleasurable_, not pleasant. She had an idea of what kind of help Melisandre wanted, but however beautiful she might be, Asha wanted no part in her sorcery.

"I'm afraid I can't help you." She tried to pull her hand away, but Melisandre held on.

"The Long Night draws near, Asha. You must help me," she said. Then she kissed her.

Her mouth was so hot. It was unlike any kiss Asha had ever had before. Her lips tingled, and she would have been alarmed, but it felt good. Melisandre slid her hands under Asha's tunic. Her hands were hotter than they'd been moments ago; her touch exquisite.

She'd heard the whispers about Melisandre. She'd seen Stannis's haggard condition. She could feel for herself that Melisandre was no ordinary woman. But none of it mattered. She cared only that Melisandre keep touching her.

Usually Asha preferred to be in control in bed, but she was content to just lie there and enjoy the feel of Melisandre's mouth and hands all over her body. She kept her eyes open, and as she cried out in the midst of the greatest pleasure she'd ever known, she saw that Melisandre's red eyes glowed.

She was tired when it was over, so very tired. More tired than she'd been after battles and long sea voyages. She slept.


End file.
